finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 14
Und schon sind wir wieder da. Dieses Mal sind wir in Palumpolum und wir lernen auch unseren letzten spielbaren Charakter kennen, auch, wenn wir diesen erst im nächsten Part nutzen. Ihr könnt euch vllt. Schon denken, wer es sein wird, aber ich bleib lieber bei Überraschungen. Also denn, viel Spaß :) Willkommen in Palumpolum! right|320px left|178px Wir sehen direkt, wie das PSIKOM Einheiten von Luftschiffen wirft. Der Typ, der da spricht, ist im Übrigen Kommandant Yaag Rosch. Ich mag ihn nicht besonders… Schließlich ist er für die Verfolgung der L‘Cie verantwortlich, welche er hinrichten lassen will. Aber genug von dem Spinner, denn wir landen bei Light & Hope. Letzterer meint, nicht nur Snow müsse für seine Taten büßen, sondern auch das Sanktum. Allerdings will er auch mit Light Händchen halten… Eh, hör ma, Palumpolum is nich die Stadt der Liebe, schon gar nich, wenn son Knirps wie du versucht zu flirten! Jedenfalls weist er uns halbwegs den Weg, indem er sagt, wo wir hinmüssen. Habt ihr die Kontrolle über die beiden, verteilt ersma eure KP, da einige zusammengekommen sein dürften und die Paradigmen müsst ihr auch nicht ändern, da die aus dem Lichterwald noch gelten und eigentlich ideal sind. Ignoriert zudem Hopes Worte, denn ihr müsst nicht durch die Gegend schleichen, ehrlich gesagt reicht es sogar, euch einfach den Soldaten zu nähern und sie niederzuschlagen, denn so schwer is das auch nich. Folgt dem Weg, aber haltet euch rechts, da ihr dort an 3 Glasfaserkabel kommt, wenn ihr am Lastwagen vorbeihuscht. Nun könnt ihr zu Hope stapfen und zu ihm ins Rohr hüpfen. Lauft dem Knaben also hinterher, aber biegt zwischendrin noch links ab, um 3 Phiolen Weihwasser zu finden. Geht weiter und hopst ma aus dem Rohr raus. Nun müsst ihr eigentlich nur noch so lange dem Weg folgen, bis ihr zu Hopes Tunnel kommt. Schaut in diesem noch nach rechts, da ihr dann nen Analysator findet. Nun müsst ihr weitergehen und ihr landet in der Pflanz- und Zuchtanlage. Fal'Cie sind ja doch zu was zu gebrauchen... Light guckt ein wenig skeptisch, in der Hinsicht, Soldaten könnten sie verfolgen, aber Hope versichert ihr, dass nur Kinder den Eingang kennen. Allerdings weiß der Knabe nich so recht, wo die Anlage hinführt… right|304px Geht weiter und chillt euch auf die Plattform, welche euch seelenruhig zu nem anderen… wie nennt man das eigentlich…? Ach, keine Ahnung, ihr wisst, was ich meine… Folgt dem Weg und gesellt euch zu Hope, welcher den Fal‘Cie Karfunkel vorstellt. Karfunkel ist einer der wichtigsten Sanktum-Fal‘Cie, da er die Bürger mit Nahrung versorgt. Allerdings wollen sie deshalb den Fal‘Cie auch in Frieden lassen, denn hungrige Menschen sind wütende Menschen. Geht also weiter bis die nächste Szene ausgelöst wird, in welcher es erneut um Fal‘Cie geht. Light kommt die Idee, dass die Fal‘Cie Cocoon vielleicht nur ganz allein für sich erschaffen haben und die Menschen Parasiten sind. Hope widerspricht jedoch, überlegt kurz und meint, Menschen sind wie ihre Haustiere. Das leuchtet auch bei Light ein, woraufhin sie merkt, dass sie alles falsch betrachtet hat und nur vor der Wahrheit geflohen ist. Sie will Operation Nora nun beenden, woraus Hope schließt, sie lasse ihn im Stich, doch das verneint sie. Ihr müsst wieder weiterstapfen und aufm Weg ein Dämonensiegel einsammeln. Und schon folgt die nächste Szene… Light weiß nicht mehr weiter, was soll sie tun? Jedenfalls nicht aufgeben, das ist ihr klar. Hope findet, L‘Cie haben keine Hoffnung… und Light war nach ihren Angaben wie Hope. Sie musste plötzlich Verantwortung übernehmen, für sich und Serah, nur weil ihre Eltern starben. Wir sehen Serah, welche scheinbar mit Light redet, aber dann kommt Snow dazu, woraufhin klar wird, dass Light es sich nur einbildet. Die beiden reden miteinander und im Gegensatz zu allen andern hat Snow seiner Verlobten immer geglaubt. Doch als Light seinen Namen ausspricht, verschwindet die Illusion und Hope tickt aus, weil er Snows Namen nicht mehr hören kann und will, weil es alle Erinnerungen hoch kommen lässt. Lauft nun einfach weiter und kurz vorm Aufzug muss Hope auf sein Stigma schauen und seufzen. Light will jedoch, dass er mit seinem Vater redet, auch wenn die beiden anscheinend kein gutes Verhältnis pflegen. Dann fahren sie nach oben und ja, Snow glaubte Serah, von Anfang an. Snowy, der Weiberheld lebt! Eine Durchsage ertönt und es wird erneut behauptet, die L‘Cie sollen hingerichtet werden. Light und Hope werden zudem gefilmt und plötzlich von Soldaten umzingelt. Gerade als Hope wegrennen soll, gibt’s ne Explosion und siehe da: unser Held is wieder da, so kampfluftig und gesund wie vorher verkloppt er ersma die Soldaten. Nun wird auch klar, wie die Frau heißt, die wir schon so lange kennen. Ihr Name ist Fang und unsere letzte spielbare Person. left|300px Snow beschwört Shiva und wirft Fang dann das Gewehr rüber. Die beiden (neuerdings besten Freunde) jumpen auf das Motorrad und erledigen ersma alle Soldaten. So langsam wird auch Hope zum Blitzchecker, da er kapiert, wer die beiden da rettet. Light kämpft nun aber mit und Fang ballert alle ab, während Snow ganz chillig diese coolen Eisbahnen entlangfährt. Allerdings fährt er Light auch beinahe um, und was macht er? Grinsen und zwinkern, wie immer. Light schubst Hope eiskalt zu Snow und dieser soll sich jetzt um den Knaben kümmern. Na ob das so gut geht… Irgendwie bezweifle ich es… Light & Fang hauen aber ab und Snow setzt Hope auf Shiva und verkloppt die Soldaten. Hope fliegt allerdings runter… Geht ja schonma gut los… Ihr dürft jetzt aber ersma mithilfe von Shiva die Soldaten verkloppen und danach erklärt Snow, was mit ihm passiert ist. Danach übernehmen wir die Kontrolle über Snow und Hope. Die Paradigmen und all den Kram verrate ich euch aber erst im nächsten Part, da es jetz ersma reicht. Ihr könnt ja ruhig noch weiterspielen, aber Hilfe kriegt ihr erst später. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern